December 27th
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Len reflects on his status as a twin brother, and how he can't help but wish that he'd rather have been born alone…


December 27th

Summary: Len reflects on his status as a twin brother, and how he can't help but wish that he'd rather have been born alone…

---------------

"Happy Birthday, Rin and Len, Happy Birthday to you!"

As the chorus of Vocaloid voices died down, Len took a deep breath to blow out the candles on the cake the sat in front of his sister and him. Rin let loose her air first, blowing out all but one, which Len then picked off. Rin smiled brightly. "PRESENT TIME!" she chimed out, practically leaping into the small pile of gifts sitting at the foot of the table.

Len sighed and began cutting the cake as his sister began opening the wrapped parcels, cooing over each gift and hugging the givers. He dished out cake, and then went over to his own pile. As always, his sister finished first, and was already trying on a shirt that Miku had gotten her as he opened his own gifts. While Miku, Luka, and Meiko crooned over how adorable Rin looked, Kaito and Gakupo both turned their attention to the younger male, both with large smiles on their faces. Len was thankful that he had even that small amount of attention.

This happened every year. Though this was _their_ birthday, it somehow always became _Rin's_ day. Maybe it had something to do with them turning sixteen this year – for a girl, he guessed it was a big deal. But still… he'd like _one_ thing he didn't have to share with his sister. Especially considering that, last year, about three-quarters of his gifts _were _shared with her (namely, the new keyboard from Kaito, and the new microphone set from Luka).

Also, why was it always "Rin and Len"? Why couldn't it ever be "Len and Rin"? He sighed, slightly depressed.

"You don't like it?" Kaito asked, looking troubled. "Awe, damn, Len, I'm sorry—"

Len looked down at the gift he had unwrapped while wrapped in his own thoughts – an electric guitar, judging by the box. "No! Kaito-nii, it's great," he said, smiling at the blue-haired elder. "Thanks!"

"Open mine next," Gakupo said, smirking. "I'm sure I did a better job than ice-cream head over there."

"Hey!"

"Not my fault your hair's the same color as that cotton candy ice cream you've become addicted to lately."

"Don't you dare insult the greatness that is cotton-candy flavored ice cream!" Kaito protested. "That stuff is next to godly!"

Len had to laugh. He continued going through his gifts as the girls moved on the other items of clothing that Rin had gotten for their – no… her – birthday.

------------------

Len yawned, exhausted. Today had been long. He loved the gifts he'd gotten, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the amount of attention his sister had gotten. He knew it was childish of him, but he couldn't help it.

He yawned and rolled onto his back, wiggling out of his shirt, leaving only his pajama bottoms on, and yawned again.

Maybe it would have been better if he'd been born alone. Then, at least, he wouldn't share so much with his sister – his gifts, his clothes (at times), even his _birthday_ wasn't truly his.

He sighed heavily. His heart felt heavy. At times, he hated his sister. Luka said that this was part of being a sibling, and that it wasn't limited to just twins. Maybe that would explain Kaito and Meiko. Though they weren't really siblings…

His sister naturally drew people. People loved her and her smile, her bubbly personality… He was the opposite. He was blunt to the extent of being hurtful at times, smiled less often than his sibling, and wasn't a handsome boy.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he was mistaken for a girl – and, even more than that, his sister – quite often. But not once had anyone ever mistaken Rin for him.

Seething, Len punched a nearby pillow. He knew he was working himself up, but again, he couldn't help it. He wished there was something, just _one thing_, that he could call his, and his alone. Something his sister couldn't take from him, or that no one, not even Kaito or Gakupo, could have.

Something, just one thing, for him alone...

Len jumped when his door opened and a small figure glided into the room, closing the door behind her. He didn't move, his back to her. He knew who it was, of course. It didn't take him long to figure it out.

He heard the bed creak and felt her crawl into bed with him, curling up against his back. "Len… Are you awake…?"

"Yeah." Len rolled over, careful not to squash his sister. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"I couldn't sleep," Rin admitted quietly. "Can I… sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure." Rin moved closer, burrowing her head in Len's shoulder. Len made himself comfortable, and allowed his sister to fall asleep against him.

He gazed softly down at his sibling's face. So like, yet unlike, his own… He was often mistaken for her, but a good look at him was usually enough for people to realize he wasn't her. It was even more apparent when his sister slept.

Len had seen photos of himself sleeping. He would sleep with both hands behind his head, one leg either propped up or to the side, and would always have a slightly aware, masculine expression on his face.

Rin slept curled up in a ball, and always had an innocent, child-like expression… at least, that's what it looked like when she slept with Len. When she slept alone, she usually had a slightly lost look, or perhaps something of a scared expression. Most nights, Len would go to sleep alone, and wake up the next morning with Rin curled up next to him.

He smiled slightly as his sister moved closer, her leg moving over his own. He rolled onto his side, his hands wrapping around her waist, holding her close.

This was his, and his alone. His sister… And his sister's sleeping expression.


End file.
